Will she take me back
by paisly-robbins
Summary: A date at the eat or die. Will Devi take him back?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Jhonen Vasquez characters.sadly. u_u I just own the demented plot I threw them in. ^-^  
  
A/N: Be afraid, Im a crappy writer.  
  
Johnny walked down the street, his destination? The Gas Station. He walked in and over to the brain freezy machine. The thin hand took a cup and filled it with miscellaneous flavors that the machine offered. He walked over to the register and took out some money to pay for his item. He looked up and saw a dark face, she wasn't like those assholes but she was like him, and reminded him of Devi. "That will be $1.000 PLEASE!" Tenna said with her loud voice. Johnny handed her the money but before he left the store she piped to him. "My friend Devi needs to get out more, would you like to go on a blind date with her?" She said taking out Spooky. "Or Spooky shall curse you." Johnny's head piped up at the mention of Devi's name, he turned to look at the hyper girl; this could be his chance to apologize to Devi. "I'd love to meet her. How about 5:00 tonight at the Eat or Die. Have her ask for." He knew he couldn't use his real name. "Squee." "Okay Dokay Mr. Squee." She waved goodbye and Johnny walked out sipping his brain freezy feeling an emotion that he didn't know he could still feel.. happiness. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
*AT TENNA AND DEVI'S PLACE. *  
  
Devi was working on a painting hers as Tenna hopped in. "DEVEHKIENS! 5:00 at the Eat or Die. Be there and ask for a Mr. Squee!" She bellowed at Devi. "Tenna tell me you didn't set me up with another asshole!" She screamed at her about to rip of Spooky's head. "But you need to get out more." Giving her usual advice. "I'll break all you paintbrushes if you don't." "GASP! Not the paintbrushes." Sigh, "Fine I'll go."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*AT THE EAT OR DIE*  
  
Johnny sat at the table being very nervous. He was dressed nicely and his hair had grown back. He had roses and chocolates on the table for Devi; he hoped that she would forgive him for he missed her.  
  
Devi walked in and asked to robot at the front desk for a Mr. Squee. She fallowed his directions and saw the gifts. 'That's sweet for a guy I've never meet before.' She thought to herself. "Hi Im Devi, Are those for me?" she asks pointing to the gifts.  
  
Nny stood up his face still in the shadows. "Of course they are. Im Squee." He kisses her hand, his voice was disguised. "Please sit down" Nny took a seat and had the menus brought to them. They ordered dinner and made some small talk. 'Maybe I should just go out and tell her that its me, Johnny, and apologize. Worst she could do is scream and run away.  
  
'Its very odd that he doesn't show his face or talk much. Maybe he is just shy.' She thought suspiciously. 'Maybe its Nny! No it can't be. Could it? No Nny had a less horse voice. It was sweet and poured over you like water.' She shook her head, how could she think such thoughts after he attempted to murder her.  
  
He took her hands into his. "Devi I have something to tell you."  
  
His hands were warm and comforting but she hardly knew Squee. "Isn't this a little forward Squee? I hardly know you."  
  
"That's just it. My name isn't Squee, its Johnny. Devi I know I tried to kill you that because I was afraid of what I was feeling with you. And that feeling was love."  
  
Her mouth hung open in shock. She didn't know which feeling she was feeling more. Happiness that she might be able to be with Nny or anger that he tricked her. "Nny?" She stood up and pulled him into the light staring into his handsome face.  
  
Nny smiled looking into Devi's sweet eyes. "Yeah its me." Just then the song turned on Cant get you out of my head by Kylie Minogue. As annoying as the song was it was the truth. He could get Devi out of his head. "I know this song is terrible but it's the truth." He embraced Devi but she stood there shocked.  
  
A/N: Will Devi accept his apology? Who knows? 


	2. Will she take me back? 2

________________________________________________________________________  
  
Will She Take Me Back? 2 D/C: Yah I don't own these characters except for meh plot.  
  
Johnny stood there looking into her eyes with his hands on her shoulder. "Devi? Devi aren't you at least going to respond in some manner? At least say something." He was a little worried and poked her in the shoulder. "Are you alive?" He knew she was alive for he didn't smell the death on her.  
  
After a few more minuets she says. "Nny I cant believe you have the nerve after trying to kill me to pull a stunt like this. This is the first time I've left my apartment for five weeks because of you." She slaps him. It wasn't something she would usually do but it seemed appropriate now. "You basterd." She had always wanted to do that since this one movie she had seen.  
  
Johnny stood there stunned. He just wanted to crawl into some hole where he couldn't sleep, think, or anything. He watched his beautiful angel walk out the door with the flowers and chocolates. She threw the flowers away and gave the chocolates to a bum on the side of the rode. He slowly walked home thinking about how empty his life was. Even though the wall and that did not control him, he could still kill without being caught his life had no point but to take others. He opened the door to his house and sat on the couch. He went to the kitchen and found rat poison. He was going to commit suicide, hopefully.  
  
Devi walked back to her apartment thinking about Johnny. She realized she did love him and she ran all the way to his street and opened the door to 777. "Johnny! Johnny where are you?" She ran around the house looking for him. She entered the kitchen and just then he had crumbled up on the floor dying from the rat poison. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Johnny! No. Don't die." She took him in her arms, holding him to her body. "I love you to." After she said those words his life ended. She tried everything to bring him back. She walked all over the house reading his comics he drew. Looking at his stuff. She walked to the basement and saw so many people down there tortured. She slowly freed them and many died but some made it to the hospital. She went back to where her Nny was and kissed his cold lips. There was no more rat poison left so she found a knife and held it to her chest. Just when she was about to plunge it into her to be with Johnny he opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey Beautiful." He smiled. He still could not die until it was his time. Devi dropped the knife and hugged him. "Oh Johnny" She said "Im so sorry." Nny held her rocking her back and forth and whispered into her ear.  
  
Everything after that was well and as very clichéd as it is they lived happily ever after.  
  
A/N: Later I might do a small epilogue of their life. Who knows? Review please! 


End file.
